1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for determining the conductance of a fluid in general and more particularly, to a fluid that has at least two different components such as water and oil.
2. Summary of the Invention
The conductance meter includes source means which irradiates a fluid with microwave energy. A receiver receives microwave energy that has passed through the fluid and provides the received microwave energy as test microwave energy. Electronic apparatus determines the conductance of the fluid in accordance with the amplitude of the test microwave energy and the phase difference between the microwave energy from the source and the test microwave energy from the receiver.